List of more Worlds and Characters in Worlds of Eden
Also go to List of Worlds and Characters in Worlds of Eden. SLY COOPER (Clear mission 2 in Sonic the Hedgehog and final mission in Masters of the Universe before moving on to Sly Cooper.) Characters Cooper Gang * Sly Cooper: Master Thief/Leader * Bentley Wiseturtle: the Brains/Hacking Expert * Murray Potumas: the Muscle/Getaway Driver * Carmelita Montoya Fox: the Law/Crime Fighter * The Guru: Chief Mystic * Penelope Squeaks: R/C Expert/Fighter Ace * Panda King: Demolition Expert * Dimitri Lousteau: Deepsea Frogman/ Disguise Expert * Jean Bison: Log Chopping Expert * Jing King: Demolition Expert * Constable Neyla: Getaway Expert * Agent P: Crime Fighter/Getaway Driver Ancestors * Slytunkhamen Cooper * Sir Galleth Cooper * Salim Al Kupar of Arabia * Rioichi Cooper * Slaigh McCooper * Henriette "Red Eye" Cooper * Tennessee Kid Cooper * Bob Cooper Guards * All Sly 2 rooftop/flashlight guards (except Arpeggio's blimp's guards) More on the way... PARAPPA THE RAPPER (Clear your third mission in Sly Cooper in order to access this world.) Characters ; Parappa the Rapper : Voiced by: Dred Foxx : Parappa is a dog who loves to rap and is the protagonist of the series. He seems to be a very playful and joyful boy, and a bit shy, but very sweet, dreamy, sensitive and kindhearted, and often finds himself in a pickle, but he just picks himself up with his catchphrase, "I gotta believe!" and figures out a solution. He has a crush on his friend, Sunny Funny, and will often go to great lengths in order to win her love, even if it just ends up making matters worse. He appears in UmJammer Lammy as an unlockable character with his own campaign, in which he strives to form his own band, and later returns in PaRappa the Rapper 2, where he tries to stop noodles from taking over his town. He appears as a playable character in the fighting game, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. :; Sunny Funny :: Voiced by: Kenya Hathaway :: Sunny is a sunflower and is Parappa's main love interest. She is also the daughter of General Potter, an army general. She generally keeps an innocent demeanor and a positive outlook on things. She too, has feelings for Parappa and generally likes him the way he is. She is however most impressed when Parappa appears to shown signs of manliness, although this is attributed to Parappa needing the bathroom. In the second game, she heard him having a tantrum because of the noodles and call him a "baby", which made Parappa upset and heartbroken, thinking that she was hating him, and running away from her house. However, she starts feel like she hurt his feelings and tries to sooth the situation, but Parappa runs off before she could get the chance. She follows the events Parappa went through until she finally catches up to him and admits she still likes him the way he is no matter what. She does her own song: We come a long way. She makes a cameo appearance along with Katy and PJ in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale at both the beginning and the end, and in Parappa's thoughts when he starts to fight against other playable characters. ::; Katy Kat ::: Voiced by: Michele Burks ::: Katy is a cat who is good friends with Parappa, Sunny and PJ. She is generally kindhearted and will generally encourage her friends. She generally has a love for disco and dancing. In Um Jammer Lammy she forms a rock band called Milkcan alongside Lammy and Ma-san, of which she is the band's vocalist and bassist. Her style of singing is very much country-style. She makes a major appearance in the second game, and a cameo appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale with Sunny and PJ. :::; PJ Berri :::: Voiced by: Armstead Christian :::: PJ is a teddy bear and Parappa's best friend. His generally demeanor is that of a very dopey bear with a big appetite, usually thinking of food in the most inappropriate moments. He also has a very poor idea of what counts as 'rock n roll'. However, he has a secret identity as PJ the DJ, in which he puts on a pair of shades and acts as one of the best DJs at Club Fun. ::::; Chop Chop Master Onion ::::: Voiced by: Ryu Watabe ::::: Chop Chop Master Onion is a karate instructor with a large smelly green onion for a head. Running the Fruites Dojo, he teaches a group of tamanegi, as well as Parappa, the ways of karate and how 'It's all in the mind.' In Um Jammer Lammy, he appears in Lammy's dream, in which he tells her that his dojo went out of business. However, the dojo remained in his mind, complete with its own casino, which serves as Lammy's inspiration for the game. In PaRappa the Rapper 2, he hosts a show called 'Romantic Karate' in which he teaches viewers karate as a method of expressing love. He is the only teacher to appear in all three games, as well as the only character whose voice actor appears in both the games and anime. He also make a stage appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. And more... PATAPON (Clear your third mission in Parappa the Rapper and your fifth, sixth, and seventh missions in Sly Cooper in order to enter this world.) Characters * Patapons * Uberheroes * Zigotons * And more... MASS EFFECT (You can go there after you clear mission #9 in Sly Cooper. After Patapon wraps up, clear your fifth and final mission in Parappa the Rapper, clear your third mission in Kamen Rider, then you can access Mass Effect.) Characters * Commander Shepard * Randall Ezno * Ashley Williams * Kaidan Alenko * Garrus Vakarian * Tali'Zorah nar Rayya * Urdnot Wrex * Liara T'Soni * Miranda Lawson * Jacob Taylor * Thane Krios * Grunt * Mordin Solus * Samara * And more... BIOSHOCK (In order to access this world, clear G.I. Joe, Popeye Mission #4, and Sonic the Hedgehog. After Sly Cooper is cleared, complete the fifth mission in Popeye.) Characters * Big Daddies * Little Sisters * And more... KILLZONE (You'll access this world after your first mission in BioShock.) * Colonel Radec * And more... PERSONA 5 (Also known as P5 Persona5) (After you clear this world, you need to start your first missions, one each in Star Trek and KillZone. After that, you then gain access to Persona 5.) Characters * Phantom Thieves * Yaldabaoth (Boss) * And more... PERSONA 4 (After you clear this world, you need to start your first missions, one each in Persona 5 and Mass Effect. After that, you then gain access to Persona 4.) (P.S. When you clear mission #1 in Persona 5, you get the ability to summon Personas on your quest.) Characters * Investigation Team * More coming soon! PERSONA 3 (You'll access this world after your first missions in Persona 5 and Mass Effect. After this world is cleared, your eighth mission in Sly Cooper must be cleared before you enter Persona 3.) Characters * Coming soon! More content coming soon! Category:Worlds of Eden